20 correos de amor, y una carta desesperada
by Shion A. Serafin
Summary: "Quiero proponerte una amistad virtual. Las reglas son: No conocernos nunca, ni siquiera nuestros nombres, y contarnos lo que queramos, con confianza, sin tener que mentirnos". Así se conocieron los user Hungría y Austria. ¿Soportarán no verse el uno al otro jamás? PrussiaxHungríaxAustria. AU.
1. Mensaje 1: Una idea extravagante

**Des-****Virtualización.**

**A Hetalia FanFic.**

**Los personajes de Hetalia – Axis Powers no me pertenecen. **Oh, si fueran míos...

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal, señoritos? Soy nueva en el canal de Hetalia... ¡Pero no en el ámbito de escribir cualquier FanFic! No es que sea muy buena, tengo solamente 15 años, pero intento pulir mi escritura lo más que puedo.

**Resumen completo: **Un solo día y de casualidad en un simple Cyber, un muchacho llamó fuertemente la atención de Elizaveta. "Quiero proponerte una amistad virtual, contarnos nuestras cosas sin vergüenza, pues las reglas son: No saber el nombre del otro, donde vive, y jamás conocer nuestras caras". Eso le envió la usuaria Hungría al usuario Austria. ¿Hasta donde puede llegar una **amistad** virtual?

**Parejas: **PrussiaxHungríaxAustria. No puedo revelar la pareja principal hasta el final de la historia, por eso aconsejo que solo lo lean si gustan de ambas parejas, o si no les importa mucho el hecho de con quien se quede Hungría.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Inspirado en la novela "Secretísima Virtual" de la escritora argentina, María Brandán Aráoz, sin embargo, no son la misma historia. Son simples adolescentes en el FanFic, aclaro.

**Mensaje 1****: Una idea "extravagante".**

**De: **Hungría.

**Fecha: **15 de Febrero de 2010.

**Para: **Austria.

**Asunto: **Una idea "extravagante".

Hola, Austria:

Disculpa que venga a molestar, es que simplemente me gustaría proponerte algo, pero es que la verdad se me hace muy difícil. Te pido que leas esta carta hasta el final, y luego, si estás de acuerdo con lo que te propongo, me respondes este e-mail ¿está bien?

Empecemos por el principio. Soy una chica, tengo 15 años, y voy al colegio Hetalia, como toda persona aplicada, pero a diferencia de muchos alumnos, yo estoy becada. En realidad, aún no empezaré el colegio, será mi primer año en él.

¿Cómo llegué a enviarte este e-mail? Resulta que vine al Cyber de cerca de la casa de una de mis tías, pues tenía que imprimir un trabajo para las clases extra-curriculares de Literatura Inglesa. De repente, sentí la puerta abrirse, y te vi entrar en el locutorio, pedir una máquina y sentarte a mi lado, aunque sin prestarme atención, puesto que parecías estar muy ocupado. Lo primero que vi y que me llamó la atención fue tu mochila: De tela de color negro, con parches de muchas bandas que a mi también me gustan, y sobre un bolsillo de la parte inferior, tenías grabado "AUSTRIA" en letras doradas, por ese motivo elegí llamarte así en el e-mail. Además, noté que llevabas varios libros en tu mochila, entre esos, había dos que yo actualmente estoy leyendo, lo que me llamó más la atención. En fin...

Sos lindo, y me caíste simpático, de hecho me gustó el que fueras una persona inusual, pues no todos los días encuentro a un muchacho de anteojos con los ojos color violeta, y mucho menos teniendo cabello castaño. Eres extraño. Pero muy lindo, eso es seguro.

Apenas te vi ponerte en pie e ir hacia el hombre de la mesa de entrada, para pedirle una impresión de lo que estabas trabajando, si no estoy mal, aproveché para echar una mirada a tu página y, gracias a tener memoria visual, copiar tu dirección, y empezar a escribirte este mensaje, bastante apresurada, para que no volvieras antes de que yo acabara.

¡Esperá! No te vayas a hacer ninguna película, pues yo no soy ni muy linda, ni muy simpática, y no soy lo que podría decirse una persona "bonita". Soy simplemente una muchacha que te propone ser tu amiga por e-mail. Algo así como una amiga virtual.

¿Cuál es mi idea? Mandarnos mensajes por correo electrónico, una vez por semana, o cada una cierta cantidad de tiempo. A veces me siento un poco sola, y me parece que esta sería una forma fantástica de conocernos mejor, poder hablarle a otra persona de lo que nos pasa, sin miedo a sentirnos rechazados. Al menos, así lo creo yo. A mi me gustaría poder contarle las cosas al otro con tiempo, sin avergonzarse, ni tener que verle la cara al otro cuando le cuenta algo, o enterarse de que esparció todo a la mirad del mundo.

Si estás dispuesto, solo hay unas cuantas reglas a seguir: La primera, es no conocernos nunca. Ni de cara, ni de nombre. Aunque digas que yo conozco tu cara, es cierto, yo vi tu cara, pero si, tengo esa ventaja, pues te vi primero. La segunda, es contarle al otro todo lo que queramos, sin necesidad de mentir, después de todo, nunca vamos a saber quienes somos.

Es seguro que girarás a la máquina de al lado para ver quien está, pero ya que terminé con mi trabajo de Literatura Inglesa, termino de escribirte esto y le dejo la máquina a una señora. Como vi que decidiste ir al baño, se que no vas a llegar antes que yo me vaya.

Si tenés ganas de seguir con esta locura propuesta, escribime a esta dirección. Si no te interesa, simplemente no me contestes el e-mail.

¿Hasta pronto o hasta nunca, Austria?

Hungría.

Bien, no se de donde salió esto. Un flash del momento por la lectura del libro supongo. Se que este es muy corto, pero los próximos capítulos seguramente serán más largos, y, espero, más profundos.

Es un poco loca la idea, pero espero que les agrade =)

¿Algún review?


	2. Mensaje 2: Yo solo soy yo

**Des-****Virtualización.**

**A Hetalia FanFic.**

**Los personajes de Hetalia – Axis Powers no me pertenecen. **Oh, si fueran míos...

**Resumen completo: **Un solo día y de casualidad en un simple Cyber, un muchacho llamó fuertemente la atención de Elizaveta. "Quiero proponerte una amistad virtual, contarnos nuestras cosas sin vergüenza, pues las reglas son: No saber el nombre del otro, donde vive, y jamás conocer nuestras caras". Eso le envió la usuaria Hungría al usuario Austria. ¿Hasta donde puede llegar una **amistad** virtual?

**Parejas: **PrussiaxHungríaxAustria. No puedo revelar la pareja principal hasta el final de la historia, por eso aconsejo que solo lo lean si gustan de ambas parejas, o si no les importa mucho el hecho de con quien se quede Hungría.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Inspirado en la novela "Secretísima Virtual" de la escritora argentina, María Brandán Aráoz, sin embargo, no son la misma historia. Son simples adolescentes en el FanFic, aclaro.

¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡QUE FELICIDAAAAAAAAAD! ¡Nunca antes una historia mía tuvo tantos reviews de golpe! Y me siento muy feliz de saber que lo que los atrapó al FanFic fue la trama y no las parejas, ya que muchos FanFics que he escrito fueron leídos solamente por fanáticos de la pareja que utilizo, y que solo les importa verlos juntos, y no la historia que los rodea. Me siento muy alegre 3

Bueno, me dejo de molestar, y los dejo leer la siguiente parte de la historia.

**Mensaje 2: Yo solo soy... yo.**

**De: **Austria.

**Fecha: **21 de Febrero de 2010.

**Para: **Hungría.

**Asunto: **Yo solo soy... yo.

Hola, Hungría:

¡Wuou! Esto de llamar a una persona como un país se me hace extraño... Y a propósito ¿Por qué decidiste hacerte llamar Hungría? Porque, la verdad, yo tengo una suposición, no se si está bien, pero considero, basándome en la historia universal, que lo haz hecho en referencia al Imperio Austrohúngaro ¿O estoy equivocado?

La razón por la que llevo escrita la palabra "AUSTRIA" en letras grandes en mi mochila es que mi tío, un hermano de mi padre, que vive en los Estados Unidos, me regaló su mochila, la última vez que viajamos allá. El hermano de mi padre es Austríaco, y sus compañeros de la secundaria siempre le decían Austria, por lo que en el último año, le grabaron esas palabras en la mochila.

Con respecto al Cyber... La verdad es que no voy allí casi nunca, pero mi computadora está rota, y necesitaba información para un trabajo de mis clases de música, y, al tener que entregarlo con urgencia, no podía esperar hasta que me trajeran mi computadora (en la cual estoy escribiendo ahora), así que por ese motivo me encontraste por allí. Me entretuve con tu mensaje, y me llamó mucho la atención, así que estoy dispuesto, al igual que tú, a empezar con una amistad virtual, y a respetar todas las reglas. Podés escribirme a la dirección detallada más arriba, ya que en la otra tengo muchos contactos indeseados, y por eso decidí no hacerla correr más, y de paso, así no conocés mi nombre real, entre otras cosas.

Según mi punto de vista, cada uno tiene su ventaja en esta amistad virtual: ¿La tuya? Conocer mi cara, y saber quien soy físicamente. ¿La mía? Que dentro de tres meses me iré a Estados Unidos, y supongo que por ese tiempo puedo aguantar la curiosidad de no saber quien sos, ni como sos. La explicación de por qué nos vamos es larga, y un poco complicada, pero lo que básicamente ocurre es que mis padres no se ven nunca, por la cantidad de trabajo que poseen, y dicen que en Estados Unidos todo será más fácil para ellos. Yo no tengo problema, puesto que manejo muy bien el inglés, pero lo que más me duele es tener que irme, dejar a mis amigos, y a mi familia que vive aquí... ¡Pero basta de cansarte con mis pálidas y mis problemas! Eso es culpa tuya, por decir que podíamos contar lo que quisiéramos... Y yo aquí y ahora necesitaba desahogarme un poco.

A propósito, ¿me dijiste que empezarías a ir al Colegio Hetalia? ¡Casualidad! Yo iba a ese colegio hasta el año anterior, pero dado que en 3 meses partiré a Estados Unidos, decidimos que no empezaré las clases aquí, sino directamente allá, en un colegio Americano. Lo más seguro es que verás a algunos amigos míos allí: Entre ellos, hay uno que seguramente te tocará como compañero: Se llama Feliciano. Es extremadamente hiperactivo, seguro que lo reconocerás al instante. Sobre todo por sus tendencias bisexuales... es un poco extraño pero en fin. Otro de mis amigos va un año más adelante que tú, y fue compañero mío desde siempre (hasta ahora, con esto de que me voy...). También lo ubicarás enseguida, dado que es realmente llamativo.

Eso en un aparte, por ahora. Con respecto a los libros que había en mi mochila, te digo que estoy bastante metido en la lectura, aunque los libros no son míos, me los prestó un amigo, el mismo que te comento que va a un curso más adelantado que tú en Hetalia. Cuando acabe de leer ambos libros se los tendré que devolver, pero sin embargo, me alegra saber que posiblemente ambos podamos hablar de los libros y compartir ideas respecto a estos, ya sabes...

¡No importa que no seas muy linda, ni muy simpática! Total, jamás vamos a conocernos, y seremos amigos virtuales solo por tres meses. Además, para mí, hay tres tipos de chicas: Las creídas, que son mayormente teñidas, superadas, reírse de cualquier pavada y casi siempre unas huecas; las acomplejadas, que son antisociales, que solo estudian de memoria para ser las primeras de la clase, y son totalmente malhumoradas. Por lo que veo, eres de la tercera clase, las comunes y corrientes, que son las que más me gustan, y con las que siempre me he llevado bien.

Además, tengo amigos que solo están preocupados en conseguirse una chica para salir a bailar, y ponerse de novios como si nada. Yo prefiero esperar, después de todo, no es tan malo ¿o no? Solo tengo 16 años.

Espero tu próximo e-mail, y que me cuentes más cosas acerca de vos, ya que fuiste la primera que me escribió y la que tuvo esta idea de la amistad virtual, te corresponde a vos dar ese siguiente paso, además, sería extraño contarte toda mi vida en este e-mail.

¿Me podrías decir como sos vos físicamente? Vos ya sabés que tengo ojos violetas y cabello castaño... ¿Y vos, como sos? ¿Castaña, rubia, pelirroja o pelinegra? ¿Ojos verdes, azules, marrones, negros o grises? ¿Altura? Yo estoy casi rozando el metro ochenta, pero aún me falta un poco más para tener esa altura.

Austria (Sobrino).

_Notas de la autora: _Ahhhhhhhh... ¡Por fin pude terminar este capítulo! No andaba muy inspirada para la respuesta de Austria, me resulta más fácil escribir acerca de Hungría. Sobre todo porque tengo un gran parecido con esta chica, tanto físico (castaña, ojos verdes) como psicológicamente: Machona, golpeadora, algo marimacha, hasta a mi también me confundieron con un hombre por mis comportamientos.

Pero espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a **RozenAnn**,** Kuroko du Lioncourt** y **Elial Tora Daitan**, que me dejaron sus reviews, demostrando que si se han enganchado con la historia.

¿Algún review?


	3. Mensaje 3: Mi primer día en Hetalia

**Des-****Virtualización.**

**A Hetalia FanFic.**

**Los personajes de Hetalia – Axis Powers no me pertenecen. **Oh, si fueran míos...

**Resumen completo: **Un solo día y de casualidad en un simple Cyber, un muchacho llamó fuertemente la atención de Elizaveta. "Quiero proponerte una amistad virtual, contarnos nuestras cosas sin vergüenza, pues las reglas son: No saber el nombre del otro, donde vive, y jamás conocer nuestras caras". Eso le envió la usuaria Hungría al usuario Austria. ¿Hasta donde puede llegar una **amistad** virtual?

**Parejas: **PrussiaxHungríaxAustria. No puedo revelar la pareja principal hasta el final de la historia, por eso aconsejo que solo lo lean si gustan de ambas parejas, o si no les importa mucho el hecho de con quien se quede Hungría.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Inspirado en la novela "Secretísima Virtual" de la escritora argentina, María Brandán Aráoz, sin embargo, no son la misma historia. Son simples adolescentes en el FanFic, aclaro.

**Mensaje 3: ****Mi primer día en Hetalia.**

**De: **Hungría.

**Fecha: **25 de Febrero de 2010.

**Para: **Austria.

**Asunto: **Mi primer día en Hetalia.

Hola, Austria:

¡Me alegra muchísimo que me hayas contestado el e-mail! No hay problema, yo me conformo con tu amistad virtual, aunque me da mucha pena que tengas que irte a los Estados Unidos. Por lo que me dijiste, efectivamente sabes manejar el inglés, pero supongo que no va a ser fácil adaptarte: Costumbres diferentes, amistades diferentes, colegio diferente (como dijiste, ya no irás más a Hetalia). Aunque tal vez te acostumbres rápido, eso nunca se sabe.

El motivo por el que me hice llamar Hungría es, efectivamente, haciendo referencia al imperio Austrohúngaro. Aunque no lo creas, en las clases de historia del otro colegio, el año pasado estudiamos mucho ese imperio y la historia me atrapó por completo. Parecía una jugarreta del destino que la persona que elegí para ser mi amigo virtual llevara escrita la palabra "AUSTRIA" en su mochila.

¡No hay una ley que diga que no puedes desahogarte en tus e-mails! Tranquilo, Austria, aquí nosotros dijimos que podríamos contarnos todo lo que quisiéramos, y eso incluye nuestros problemas, nuestras diversiones, altos y bajos. No tengo ningún problema en leer lo que te ocurre, sea bueno o malo, y me alegra que recurras a mí cuando necesites desahogarte.

En respuesta a tus preguntas, mi cabello es castaño y mis ojos son verdes. Soy bastante "común y corriente" como quien dice, y al parecer, con tu clasificación de las chicas, con la que me reí bastante te aclaro, yo entro en esa clasificación, de hecho. Mi altura está rozando el metro sesenta y cinco, así que supongo que eres bastante más alto que yo.

Habiéndote respondido eso, paso a otros temas. Entre ello, como posiblemente sabrás, que ayer fue mi primer día de clase en el colegio Hetalia. Estaba bastante nerviosa, he de admitir, pero sin embargo, quería mentalizarme para saber que todo estaría bien y que no tenía que sentirme tan nerviosa solo por el hecho de ser "la nueva".

Como todo primer día, llegué excesivamente temprano a clases, dado que por los nervios ni siquiera había podido dormir. Mientras estaba en la puerta, apareció un muchacho, que me saludó amigablemente, y enseguida empezamos a charlar. Me dijo que se llamaba Ludwig y, al parecer, ambos seríamos compañeros de curso. Nos entretuvimos mucho hablando cosas triviales, riendo y haciendo chistes, hasta que nos dio el turno de entrar al colegio.

Luego de la formación y el saludo del director a todos los alumnos, entramos a los cursos, y, como era de esperarse, Ludwig y yo nos sentamos juntos, haciendo que uno de los asientos, el de mi izquierda, quedara vacío. Habrían pasado unos 10 minutos, cuando llegó al aula un muchacho, ¿cómo describírtelo? Tenía un rizo muy característico al costado de su cabeza, y no paraba de decir "Vee~". ¿Sabes de quien estoy hablando, no? Por supuesto, era Feliciano, el muchacho hiperactivo del que me hablaste. Apenas lo noté, solté una enorme risa, no muy bien disimulada. Feliciano me miró, me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, empezando a hablarme de forma muy hiperactiva, como lo caracteriza a él, aunque con un rasgo de timidez, reflejado en el ligero rubor que cubrió sus mejillas. Me giré a mi costado y noté que Ludwig no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Por esa mirada, hasta podría pensar que a Ludwig le gustó Feliciano. A pesar de que a simple vista parece muy femenino, se nota que Feliciano es un hombre, aunque por lo que me dijiste de sus tendencias bisexuales... No se, pero creo que, a pesar de ser ambos hombres, harían una pareja hermosísima. Además, Feliciano también se notaba levemente interesado en Ludwig, puesto que, luego de la llegada del profesor, mientras estábamos resolviendo los ejercicios de matemáticas, lo noté mirarlo por detrás de mi espalda.

Soy un poco fanática del Yaoi. Bueno, a decir verdad, me gusta mucho. Tal vez por ese motivo me divertía ver la forma no muy bien disimulada de cómo se miraban Feliciano y Ludwig. Si se gustan, espero que se pongan en pareja, me haría muy feliz eso... pero no creo que sea bueno hablarte de ello, no querría traumatizarte con mis ideas acerca del Yaoi y cosas similares.

Como era de esperarse, y para suerte de nosotros, las clases no son eternas: Pronto el timbre para el descanso hizo su aparición, y salimos afuera, yo junto a Feliciano y a Ludwig. Incluso, confieso que me volví un poco loca, y me puse a cambiarle el peinado y a maquillar a Feliciano por diversión, lo que provocó un rubor enorme en el rostro de Ludwig. Yo solo me limitaba a reírme, y Feliciano siempre me sonreía. También estuvimos juntos en el almuerzo, incluso, me tenté de preguntarle por ti a Feliciano, pero creo que no podía hacerlo, es decir ¡ni siquiera se tu nombre! Así que logré no ceder a la tentación. Espero que tú tampoco le preguntes a él cosas de mí.

Luego de eso, no pasó nada más interesante. Ya que estamos, aprovecho para contarte que terminé de leer uno de los libros que me dijiste que también estabas leyendo: "La Entrevista con el Vampiro" de Anne Rice me ha fascinado totalmente. Es un libro que me atrapó totalmente, y no se compara para nada con los libros de ahora de vampiros, que no me gustan en lo absoluto. ¿Tú ya acabaste de leerlo, Austria? Me gustaría que me mandaras tu opinión del libro, si lo acabaste, claro está.

Me la pasé muy bien en la escuela con tus amigos. Hoy, mientras hablábamos, Feliciano me preguntó si cantaba o si tocaba algún instrumento, y le conté que no tocaba nada, pero que me gustaba cantar. No soy del todo buena, pero tengo buena voz, y creo que soy por lo menos afinada. Cantar es una de las cosas que más me gustan, y Feliciano me sonrió con la respuesta, volviendo a repetir su típico tic.

Oye... No se si contarte esto, tal vez no debería hacerlo, ya que eres amigo de Feliciano, y no me gustaría que él se enterara, me daría mucha vergüenza frente suyo, pero te lo contaré porque te tengo confianza ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?

Bueno, aún así, aquí va...

"Vi a un chico en la escuela, que me llamó la atención."

¿Qué tal eso? Generalmente, nunca me fijo en la apariencia física, y no les tengo mucha confianza a los hombres sin siquiera conocerlos aún, bah, a ninguna persona en realidad. Normalmente, soy el tipo de chica que no se siente atraída por los muchachos. Incluso, ni siquiera soy de esas que creen estar enamoradas a primera vista solo porque pasó un chico con lindo físico. Pero por alguna razón, este muchacho tenía algo diferente. Tal vez la forma distraída en que caminaba, o ese porte elegante, se revolvía el cabello con una mano, y el traje le sentaba excelente, hasta puedo decir que se veía... ¿Cómo decirlo? "Awesome".

¿A vos que te parece que tiene que tener una muchacha para que a vos te guste? Somos amigos, podés tenerme confianza y decir que buscás en una chica. Capaz que ya la encontraste, y solo no te haz dado cuenta ¿No podría ser? Pensalo, y respondeme en el próximo e-mail.

Bueno, me voy despidiendo, mañana tengo particular de literatura inglesa nuevamente, y tengo que despertarme temprano.

Un beso en ausencia.

Hungría.

_Notas de la autora: _Jujujujuju... ¡Esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor! Me entretengo mucho escribiendo esta historia, me encanta.

¡Muchísimas gracias a **Thalitez, Narue Inverse **y** Elial Tora Daitan** por sus reviews! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Poco a poco las cosas se irán aclarando, solo pongan paciencia, ya todo irá tomando sentido ^^

Gilbert: ¿Y yo cuando aparezco? ¡Ya van 3 capítulos y mi Awesome persona no hace aparición!

Tranquilo, señorito ¬¬ Dios, que molesto...

¿Algún review?


	4. Mensaje 4: Una invitación particular

**Des-Virtualización.**

**A Hetalia FanFic.**

**Los personajes de Hetalia – Axis Powers no me pertenecen. **Oh, si fueran míos...

**Resumen completo: **Un solo día y de casualidad en un simple Cyber, un muchacho llamó fuertemente la atención de Elizaveta. "Quiero proponerte una amistad virtual, contarnos nuestras cosas sin vergüenza, pues las reglas son: No saber el nombre del otro, donde vive, y jamás conocer nuestras caras". Eso le envió la usuaria Hungría al usuario Austria. ¿Hasta donde puede llegar una **amistad** virtual?

**Parejas: **PrussiaxHungríaxAustria. No puedo revelar la pareja principal hasta el final de la historia, por eso aconsejo que solo lo lean si gustan de ambas parejas, o si no les importa mucho el hecho de con quien se quede Hungría.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Inspirado en la novela "Secretísima Virtual" de la escritora argentina, María Brandán Aráoz, sin embargo, no son la misma historia. Son simples adolescentes en el FanFic, aclaro.

* * *

><p><strong>Mensaje 4: Una invitación "particular".<br>**

**De: **Austria.

**Fecha: **4 de Marzo de 2010.

**Para: **Hungría.

**Asunto: **Una invitación particular.

Hola, Hungría:

Perdón que la semana pasada estuve callado, espero que no te hayas molestado mucho conmigo. Es verdad que estuve un poco ofendido por lo que me dijiste de ese chico que te había llamado la atención, como seguramente pensarás, pero eso ya se me pasó. La verdad es que más que nada me mantuve callado porque en el instituto de inglés que estoy realizando hace un tiempo, antes de irme a vivir a Estados Unidos, me han tomado cerca de 4 evaluaciones de diferentes temas sobre el idioma. ¡Estaba frito! Me la pasé rodeado de libros sobre las diferentes materias en inglés que nos dan.

No te das una idea como extraño la época de vacaciones. No tenía nada que hacer, vivía en la pileta, salía con mis amigos, o me la pasaba leyendo, pero al menos eran cosas que a mí me interesaban, no cosas que me obligaban a leer en el instituto.

Bueno, ¡basta de contarte mis penurias por e-mail! Está bien que lo hagamos de vez en cuando, pero tampoco quiero que todos mis correos te atormenten con los problemas que me ocurren en el colegio, en mi casa, con mis amigos…

Como sea, la verdad es que te compadezco… ¿Justo tenía que aparecer Feliciano y sentarse a tu lado el primer día de clases? Aunque no sé si te compadezco a ti por tener a ese muchacho de compañero de banco, o tener compasión de Ludwig y Feliciano por tener a una fanática del género Yaoi rodeándolos.

Hablando de Feliciano… ¿Lograste maquillarlo y peinarlo como niña recién conociéndolo? Guau, y repito, GUAU. Feliciano no es una persona muy confianzuda que digamos, pero debiste haberle caído bien, o tu actitud le dio demasiada confianza, porque jamás conocí a alguien que él dejara tocarlo más de lo necesario hasta después de un buen tiempo.

¿La Entrevista con el Vampiro? No, aún no he terminado el libro. Por lo que llevo leído, me interesa bastante, es uno de los pocos libros de vampiros que me han llamado la atención. Pero ya que lo haz terminado, por favor, ¡no me des spoilers! Todavía no quiero enterarme que sucede, sobre todo porque aún me falta leer todos los libros restantes. Y vaya que son bastantes.

Aún a pesar de que me moleste un poco, creo que tengo una idea de quien puede ser el chico que te llamó la atención, pero prefiero no decirte nada, porque tengo miedo de equivocarme.

¿La chica que me guste? Fácil. Tiene que ser divertida, estar totalmente chiflada, sorprenderme con sus actitudes y tener linda sonrisa. Ah, y tiene que llevarse bien con mis amigos. O por lo menos, intentarlo. Todavía no la encuentro, pero sé que apenas la vea, me daré cuenta de que es la indicada.

A propósito, Hungría, he venido a hacerte una invitación. Ya que tu vas a Hetalia, debes saber de esto, o se habrá corrido el rumor por allí. Mis excompañeros están organizando una feria para juntar fondos para su viaje de fin de año, al cual yo no podré asistir, por dejar el colegio y viajar dentro de poco a los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, un par de amigos me han pedido ayuda, así que estaré por ahí dando vueltas, y colaborando en distintos puestos, más probablemente en el puesto de venta de pockys y sushi, con dos amigos, excompañeros, por lo cual son un año mayores que tú, llamados Kiku y Arthur.

Ustedes no están obligados a venir, pero no sé, tal vez te divierta venir y tratar de que yo descubra, entre tanto desastre, a esa muchacha de ojos verdes y pelo castaño que eres tú. Dale, vení, así tengo un pequeño entretenimiento mientras estoy trabajando en todo esto.

Perdón que no te escriba más cosas, o tengan más detalle mis e-mails, pero estoy en un Cyber, porque se rompió el módem en mi casa, y el tiempo de la máquina se me está agotando.

Un abrazo virtual.

Austria.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la Autora: <em>¡NO MORÍ! ¡Estoy aquí, estoy viva!

Seguramente ya nadie seguirá este fic, lo dejé demasiado tiempo sin actualizar. Me disculpo. Sin embargo, ahora ya oficialmente de vacaciones, planeo retomarlo, tal vez actualice todos los domingos, o tal vez entre semana, dependiendo mis tiempos entre novio, amigos y fiestas.

Si alguien aún se interesa en conocer el futuro de esta historia, deje un review.

Ah, y los fanáticos de Gilbert, no se preocupen, en la próxima carta, ¡hace aparición!

¡Saludos!


	5. Mensaje 5: La Feria

**Des-Virtualización.**

**A Hetalia FanFic.**

**Los personajes de Hetalia – Axis Powers no me pertenecen. **Oh, si fueran míos...

**Resumen completo: **Un solo día y de casualidad en un simple Cyber, un muchacho llamó fuertemente la atención de Elizaveta. "Quiero proponerte una amistad virtual, contarnos nuestras cosas sin vergüenza, pues las reglas son: No saber el nombre del otro, donde vive, y jamás conocer nuestras caras". Eso le envió la usuaria Hungría al usuario Austria. ¿Hasta donde puede llegar una **amistad** virtual?

**Parejas: **PrussiaxHungríaxAustria. No puedo revelar la pareja principal hasta el final de la historia, por eso aconsejo que solo lo lean si gustan de ambas parejas, o si no les importa mucho el hecho de con quien se quede Hungría.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Inspirado en la novela "Secretísima Virtual" de la escritora argentina, María Brandán Aráoz, sin embargo, no son la misma historia. Son simples adolescentes en el FanFic, aclaro.

**Mensaje 5: La Feria.**

**De: **Hungría.

**Fecha: **14 de Marzo de 2010.

**Para: **Austria.

**Asunto: **La Feria.

Hola, Austria:

¡TE VI! Sí, te vi de lejos en el puesto de venta de comidas japonesas. Como prueba para que sepas que fui, estabas vestido con una camiseta blanca mangas cortas, y arriba de ella, un chaleco negro, al cual le faltaba el botón del centro. También vi a tus excompañeros, y relacionando sus nombres con su vestimenta, Kiku seguro era el de traje japonés totalmente blanco, de ojos y pelo oscuros, mientras que Arthur debía ser el rubio de ojos verdes que vestía una camisa blanca, y arriba un pulóver sin mangas marrón. Me recordó un poco a Ludwig, solo que él es un poco más corpulento, y tiene ojos azules, no verdes.

No trates de adivinar que chica era yo, porque sé que no lo podrás adivinar, después de verte de lejos cuando estabas distraído, me mantuve lo suficientemente alejada del puesto para que no me descubrieras. Incluso le pedí a Feliciano, que venía conmigo y Ludwig, que fuera a comprar sushi y unas cuantas cajas de pockys. Estos últimos son una adicción muy grande para mí, su sabor dulce me vuelve muy… no sé, me gustan demasiado. Así que si lo viste por ahí comprando, ya sabes quien lo envió.

Además, seguro te dará risa las cosas que obligué a hacer a Feliciano y Ludwig, entre ellas, el comer una caja entera de pockys realizando el famoso juego de comer extremo por extremo hasta que sus labios se contacten. No en todas las ocasiones, pero sí en un par, logré que se besaran. Admito que en esos momentos me volví un poco loca.

A propósito, noté que a su stand se dirigían muchas chicas, la mayoría para observarte a vos y a los chicos. La mayoría de las que se presentó a comprar se les tiraban a alguno de ustedes, pero vi que ninguno les dio demasiada atención.

Ellos tal vez estaban concentrados en ganar suficiente dinero, pero vos, no sé, a lo mejor todas las chicas eran creídas o acomplejadas. ¿Común y corriente no había ninguna?

En un momento en que mis dos acompañantes desaparecieron para ir al baño (momento en que mi mente yaoista empezó a trabajar al 100 por 100), me dirigí a otros stands para observar lo que había en venta, y de paso, para dejar solos a esos dos tórtolos, que sé que algo se traen. En fin, me encontraba caminando entre un par de stands de dulces, y otros donde se vendían artesanías, cuando vi venir a un chico enfrente de mí… ¿Y quien era? Sí, el mismo chico que vi en la escuela que me había llamado la atención. El chico albino de ojos carmín, que estaba vestido con una remera verde, jeans morados azulados y un pañuelo con estampado escocés en el cuello. Le quedaba… bastante bien.

Por si te lo preguntas, sí, logré hablar con él, así que descubrí que él estaba en el mismo año que tú, por lo cual, debes conocerlo. Su nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt, quién, por su apellido, es hermano de Ludwig, solo que en ese momento no me percaté del detalle.

Te cuento como fue el encuentro. Yo estaba distraída, contemplando un stand donde un par de chicos que ni siquiera se cruzaban por mi cabeza vendían llaveros, cuando, de pronto, sentí un empujón contra mí, pero fue un empujón tan fuerte, que por poco me caigo al suelo. Me giré hacia el lugar donde provino el empujón, y tuve que contener el aliento, porque a mi lado, levantándose con lentitud del suelo, estaba el muchacho que había estado mirando en el colegio. Apenas el me vio, sentí como si me conociera de antes, pues mostró la sombra de una confianzuda sonrisa.

"Me tropecé", me dice, como si esa frase bastara para disculparse.

"No hay cuidado", agregué yo, tratando de no sonar idiota al hablar.

Todo hubiera acabado ahí, de no ser porque aparecieron Ludwig y Feliciano, que me estaban buscando. Ludwig, al ver al muchacho, se quedó sorprendido, al igual que él.

"¿Qué haces aquí, West?" preguntó el albino, en tono de diversión, agarrando a mi amigo por el cuello "No pensé que vendrías".

"Ella nos invitó a Feliciano y a mí" responde Lud, y voltea su mirada hacia mí "Él es Gilbert Beilschmidt, y es mi hermano mayor. Gil, ella es…, mi compañera de clases, y una de mis nuevas amigas".

No me hundo más en detalles sobre nuestra charla. Ambos hermanos comenzaron a cargarse, escena que me pareció bastante divertida, pues el pobre Ludwig sufría las molestias constantes que Gilbert le daba. Y estuvimos un buen rato hablando, en el que averigüé su curso, sus amistades, y un par de asuntos más. Me enteré que sí, efectivamente era "amigo" tuyo, aunque en los últimos tiempos tuvieron unas pequeñas rivalidades, pero igual se apreciaban. Eso fue cortesía de Lud.

"Oye, Gil-Gilbert…" susurró tartamudeando Feliciano, momento en el que los tres nos volteamos a verlo. Lo habíamos ignorado demasiado al pobre. "¿De casualidad no has visto a mi hermano Lovino? Sé que tiene un stand, pero no tengo idea dónde está".

"Creo que Lovino es el encargado del stand de tiro al blanco" dijo Gilbert, y sujetándonos a Lud y a mí por los hombros, empezamos a dirigirnos al susodicho stand.

Desde ese día, en casi todos los recreos, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert y yo estamos juntos. A veces, también vienen dos compañeros de Gilbert, Francis Bonnefoy y Antonio Fernández Carriedo, quienes junto con él, conforman el "Bad Touch Trio". Como los otros dos de Lud y Feli se están poniendo medio privados con sus charlas, a la fuerza o por querer, me he hecho amiga de Gilbert. Tal vez demasiado amiga. De hecho, tenemos confianza a tal punto que a veces nos hacemos bromas, y cuando estas se salen de control, terminamos peleando. A veces, cuando nos juntamos en la casa de Feliciano, o la de Lud y él, terminamos peleándonos mientras yo uso de arma una sartén y él una escoba. La mayoría de nuestras peleas es porque él se da aires de ser una "awesome" persona, y yo se lo niego, momento en el cual empieza la discusión.

Sin embargo, por momentos, es como que le agarra una pequeña nostalgia, y de la nada empieza a ponerse callado y frío. Eso hasta que le doy un golpe en el hombro. En fin.

Bueno, respondiendo a lo que me dijiste en tu e-mail anterior, últimamente yo también tengo un poco pesadas las clases, no por evaluaciones (aún), sino porque nos están machacando la mano escribiendo los programas de examen y dictándonos todas las cosas que necesitaremos para las diferentes materias.

No sabía que Feliciano fuera tan reservado, la verdad es que conmigo no lo parecía. Y Ludwig… no sé, la verdad que no me explico como él y Gilbert me empezaron a hablar tan bien cuando recién me conocían, porque pareciera que ellos no son de ese estilo.

Con respecto a libros, el último que leí completo, aparte de la Entrevista con el Vampiro, fue "El Caso de los Anónimos" de Agatha Christie, y el primer libro "Las Crónicas de Narnia" de C.S. Lewis, llamado "El Sobrino del Mago". Me gustaría que leyeras esos libros, más adelante, a ver que opinas acerca de ellos.

Me gustaría que me dijeras si al final el chico en el que tu pensabas era o no Gilbert. Si era, debo decir que tu poder deductivo es impresionante. Aunque tal vez te dije mucho cuando utilicé la palabra "awesome" para describirlo. Es que justo cuando lo vi, se cruzó con un compañero de él, y usó esa palabra para describirse a si mismo.

En fin… Para que a mi me guste un chico, tiene que ser, principalmente, divertido. Tal vez no con todos, pero si tiene que saber como hacerme reír, o como hacer que yo la pase bien. Con los chicos que me gustaron (uno o dos en toda mi vida), siempre me hacían sonreír, pero nos vivíamos golpeando por peleas bastante estúpidas. Pero ya sabes el dicho, "los que se pelean se aman". Aparte de eso, tiene que tener algún talento que tenga la paciencia de mostrarme, y tal vez, enseñarme, pero eso depende. Ah, y tiene que tener una sonrisa que consiga que yo caiga a sus pies. Tal vez un poco difícil de encontrar, pero tengo mi empeño en conseguirlo.

Bueno, te he dejado un e-mail bastante largo, o al menos, creo que más largo de lo que acostumbro. Seguro te mantendrá ocupado durante el tiempo que te demores en escribirme. Espero que arreglen rápido tu módem, así podemos mandarnos correos más seguido. Ahora me debo ir, porque tengo que hacer un trabajo que me han encargado para biología. Tú que has ido a mi colegio antes, ¿puedes decirme algunas plantas que haya en bosques y que sean comestibles? Tengo que entregarlo en dos semanas, me imagino que para esas alturas ya me habrás respondido.

Un beso a la distancia.

Hungría.

_Notas de la Autora: _Si, señores, aquí está la aparición estelar de Gilbert. Lo siento si no es lo que todos imaginaban, pero son las 3:20 AM y mi cerebro no da para más x_x Cumplo mi promesa de actualizar más seguido, así no les hago perder el hilo de la historia. No tengo mucho más para decir.

¡Saludos!


	6. Mensaje 6: ¿Estabas?

**Des-Virtualización.**

**A Hetalia FanFic.**

**Los personajes de Hetalia – Axis Powers no me pertenecen. **Oh, si fueran míos...

**Resumen completo: **Un solo día y de casualidad en un simple Cyber, un muchacho llamó fuertemente la atención de Elizaveta. "Quiero proponerte una amistad virtual, contarnos nuestras cosas sin vergüenza, pues las reglas son: No saber el nombre del otro, donde vive, y jamás conocer nuestras caras". Eso le envió la usuaria Hungría al usuario Austria. ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar una **amistad** virtual?

**Parejas: **PrussiaxHungríaxAustria. No puedo revelar la pareja principal hasta el final de la historia, por eso aconsejo que solo lo lean si gustan de ambas parejas, o si no les importa mucho el hecho de con quien se quede Hungría.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Inspirado en la novela "Secretísima Virtual" de la escritora argentina, María Brandán Aráoz, sin embargo, no son la misma historia. Son simples adolescentes en el FanFic, aclaro.

**Mensaje 6: ¿Estabas?**

De: Austria.

Fecha: 20 de Marzo de 2010.

Para: Hungría.

Asunto: ¿Estabas?

Querida Hungría:

¡No lo puedo creer! Fuiste a la feria y no te diste a conocer por el stand. Llegó un momento que me pregunté si estabas, la verdad es que tenía miedo de que no hubieras venido. Tenía miedo de que te hubieras retractado y que no vinieras. Sin embargo, estoy más tranquilo al saber que sí fuiste, tu e-mail me lo confirma con creces.

Con razón no vi a ninguna chica que me gustaba, si vos me estabas mirando de lejos. De todos modos, estas eran las reglas del juego, no conocernos, y estoy dispuesto a cumplirlas por muy difícil que se me haga, o lo mucho que me cueste.

Ahora, en mi instituto de inglés, mi profesora volvió a la carga con darnos libros de lectura. Tenemos que leer un libro de misterio, a elección. Por mi parte, preferí uno de Agatha Christie, justamente el que vos me dijiste, "El Caso de los Anónimos". A diferencia de los libros de misterio, al estar este en primera persona, me lo leí de un tirón. Me sorprende la gran habilidad que tenía esta mujer para escribir novelas de misterio. Me cayó muy bien el personaje de Miss Marple, así que tengo planeado comprar algunos más en los que haya utilizado este personaje. Me llamó la atención no tener ni la menor sospecha sobre el verdadero asesino, y también el hecho de que los anónimos sólo fueron un método para cubrir lo que realmente era el crimen. La muchacha de la historia, que al final se casa con el que la narra… No sé, me gustó muchísimo, la verdad, gracias por la recomendación.

Bueno, después de leer ese libro, tenemos que leer otro de misterio que nos va a dar ella (asegurándose que nadie lo haya leído) y comparar los recursos usados para crear misterio. Encima, el profesor de Matemáticas adelantó el escrito que teníamos programado para la semana entrante. Estoy sumamente agotado, ¡ya no doy más!

Volviendo al tema de la Feria… Sí, acertaste, el de traje japonés era Kiku, y el otro chico era Arthur. Tal vez tiene un cierto parecido con Ludwig, pero Arthur es mucho menos serio de lo que es Ludwig. Al igual que sí, vi venir a Feliciano a comprar sushi y como unas 8 cajas de pockys. Admito que fue una buena cantidad de ingresos, pero… ¿por qué no viniste vos? Me hubiera gustado verte, aunque no hubiéramos cruzado palabras.

A propósito… Tengo que confesarte que me puse un poco celoso cuando me hablaste de Gilbert, incluso también de Feliciano y Ludwig, pero ya se me pasó. Solo que no me gusta que ellos acaparen toda la atención, pero bueno, después de todo, no nos conocemos. Ya que estamos, te voy a contar algo que me pasó el otro día:

Resulta que estaba volviendo del turno nocturno del instituto a mi casa (siempre vuelvo bastante tarde, cerca de las 12 de la noche) y cuando venía pasando, noto que alguien me venía siguiendo. Yo iba con un amigo de cerca de mi casa, que es bastante más bajo y delgado que yo. Ambos empezamos a caminar más rápido, pero el hombre nos siguió. De repente, me puso una mano en el hombro y me obligó a darme vuelta. Inmediatamente me soltó, y nos apuntó a ambos con un arma. Me pidió mi teléfono celular.

Obviamente, no iba a dárselo. Le eché una mirada de reojo a mi amigo, que pareció entenderme, y saqué el teléfono. "¿Lo querés?" pregunté, y en ese momento, mi amigo entró a correr, tal como yo supuse que haría. Miré al ladrón. "Entonces búscalo", y tiré el celular por entre los barrotes de una ventana del Hospital por el que estábamos pasando. Ahí yo también entré a correr tras mi amigo. El hombre se cansó, y se fue. Después regresé, y el celular había caído junto a un charco de agua. Por suerte no se lo llevaron, ni se mojó, así que lo pude recuperar.

Ya que estamos en plan de contarnos confidencias, te voy a confesar que no fui del todo sincero con vos, Hungría. Sí hubo una chica común y corriente que me atrajo bastante. Su nombre es Natalia Arlovskaya, media hermana menor de Ivan Braginski, un chico del instituto Hetalia, y de hecho, el motivo por el que Nat y yo terminamos. Sí, éramos novios, y en mi opinión personal, llevábamos las cosas de maravilla, pero al parecer yo me estaba equivocando, o algo sucedió, o no sé, la verdad es que no duramos mucho tiempo. Ella y su hermano tenían que irse de viaje durante todo el año, y solo nos veíamos en las vacaciones. Lo que es peor, no teníamos forma de comunicarnos que no fueran las cartas, porque ella no tenía celular. Estuvimos un año así, como novios por correspondencia, hasta que, cuando nos volvimos a ver, nos habíamos quedado sin ánimos para seguir la relación, y ella propuso que cortáramos por lo sano, para seguir siendo amigos. Lo admito, aún lo somos, y la quiero muchísimo, pero después me enteré de que ella e Ivan habían discutido, y que por eso ella había terminado conmigo. No supe que hacer, pero yo, realmente, no tenía ánimos para seguir de novio con alguien así, y menos por carta, así que dejé que el mundo siguiera su curso.

Otra cosa que no te conté: El año pasado hicimos una obra escolar, para ser más específicos, Macbeth, de Shakespeare. Lo triste es que a mí me tocó ser Macbeth. Tal vez en algún momento podría enviarte fotos de la obra, son bastante chistosas. Eso no es lo más chistoso del asunto, sino que Feliciano… ¡hacía de Lady Macbeth! ¿Qué tal eso? No le digas que te lo conté, le da vergüenza, pobre, es que en ese momento no teníamos chicas para que hicieran los papeles femeninos, de hecho, las brujas también eran chicos. Esa obra fue tan chistosa que quedó en la memoria de creo todos los del colegio. Digamos que el pobre Feli era el que tenía la mejor apariencia para hacer de Lady Macbeth, aunque nos costó un poco, le tiene un poco de pavor a la sangre.

Bueno, volviendo al tema. No, la verdad, el chico en el que pensaba no era Gilbert. De hecho, me hubiera gustado ser yo, pero no puede ser, ya no voy a Hetalia, lástima. Pero la verdad, si te soy sincero, pensé que te referías a Kiku, porque mencionaste que tenía traje, y Kiku siempre anda vestido de traje. Fue la primera persona que se me vino a la mente.

Sobre el tema de las plantas comestibles, sí, tuve que hacer ese trabajo el año pasado, y sí, es bastante molesto. De hecho, todavía lo tengo aquí en la computadora, así que te lo dejo como archivo adjunto para que lo descargues y busques algo de información de ahí, ojalá y te sirva.

Bueno Hungría, solo he dejado pasar 6 días para escribirte de nuevo. Pasado mañana tengo reparado el módem, así que tendré nuevamente internet en mi casa. Mira que todavía tengo algo de rabia porque hayas ido a la Feria y no te hayas dado a conocer. ¿A qué le tenés miedo? Solo quiero conocerte. No voy a lastimarte. Pero creo que te entiendo, así que prefiero dejarlo ahí, después de todo, en un tiempo yo me tendré que ir a los Estados Unidos y vos te tendrás que quedar aquí. Prefiero que nuestra relación virtual siga así, para no correr el riesgo de aburrirnos, o cansarnos de pelearla. Después de todo, el e-mail sigue vigente en todas partes.

Perdón por no escribir tanto, pero la verdad es que ya se me acaba el tiempo del Cyber. Como ya tendré internet en mi casa para el próximo mail, seguro será más largo.

Un abrazo a la distancia.

Austria.


End file.
